Never Fall in Love
by Darkpurpleprincess
Summary: I suck at these. Zach and cammie aren't together, because he did something she would have never guessed. She runs into an old flame, who may become her new flame.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Ally carter owns it all, basically.

Chapter One:

One its not always the way it looks, or so I've been told. Spies Lie, and that's apart of their job description. Also, they don't fall in love. You fall in love your worlds basically over. You have one purpose in this life its to protect those who are unable to protect themselves. To save the world countless times, and not to get the credit.

My names Cammie Morgan, but you already know that, or at least you should. I graduated from Gallagher two years ago, with my best friend who are my sisters, and the Blackthorn Boys. They decided to a graduation together, I guess because someday we would work together.

If it wasn't for that exchange I wouldn't have met Zach. I wouldn't of had to put up so much from him. Like how he can never answer a question straight he jumps around it, but I guess that's what all spies do. Did he really love me? I don't know. He is spy he gets paid to lie, id like to believe he loved me, but then he wouldn't have done what he did to me.

"Cammie," Bex yelled through our mansion. Did I forget to tell you. I live in a Mansion with Bex, Liz, Macey, and three boys. Yes Three boys I can't call them men because sadly they didn't grow up. Its Grant, Jonas, and a guy Name Chad. Chad is the newbie to the group, its Macey's Boo , but she won't fully admit she loves him, just yet. He is a spy too, and he graduated the year before we did. They been together for a while. A long while, but he still hasn't popped the question, neither has Grant, or Jonas. I think Grant's just afraid Bex will hurt him, and Jonas, isn't ready.

"Yes?" I called back. "What are you doing in there?" Bex asked. Im sitting on my bed, in my room. I guess im not aloud to do that. "Sitting in bed," I said. Then my door opens. "Hey that was locked for a reason," I said.

"That may be true, but you live in a house of spies, you'll have to do better," She said smiling.

" Come on we are going out," Bex said. "Out to where?" I asked. Lunch. You have to eat, and get out of this place. Look its been three months since this happened between Zach. Its time to move on," Bex said.

I smiled she was right. I had to put him behind me, because a Spy should never fall in love.

"Okay, where we going?" I asked. "I don't know Grant is picking the place, so this should be interesting," She said smiling.

*Flashback*

"Whose that girl over there with Zach?" I asked Grant. " I don't know they must know each other though, because he is acting really friendly towards her," Grant said. "That's my boyfriend he shouldn't be acting friendly towards anybody like that," Io snapped back.

It was a blonde haired blue eyed girl. She was about 5'6 and looked to weigh 120 lbs. She had fake nails put on, and he make up was over did. She keep smiling and touching Zach's shoulder. Why was he letting her do this. She reached in her purse, and pulled out her cell phone. She was typing something into it maybe his number.

"What's Zach doing?" Bex asked. " Giving some shank his number," I snapped back. I started walking towards them, and that's when it happened. He lead in and kissed her. He kissed her for three mins and 32 seconds. Bex grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"What the hell is going on Zach? Did you forget of your Girlfriend, Cammie. Remember her. She's been through hell and back," Bex snapped.

" I don't know what happened," He said. He was lying " Dude you kissed another girl," Grant said. "What happened?" Macey, and Chad said almost at the same time. Grant was trying to hold Bex back, which was hard.

"Bex not here. We have to act normal, and if you kick his ass they will know that we aren't that normal," I snapped in a whisper.

"Zach, I thought you loved me," I said with tears rolling down my face, and I turned around and ran. Ran far away from that place. That's where my heart Shatter. I felt my heart break, and I felt betrayed, I felt used. Most of all I felt stupid. I broke the number 1 rule never fall in love.

*End Flashback*

Running down the stairs, and almost into Grant. "Where we going?" I said smiling. "Well someplace that sells Beer , and Nacho's" he said smiling.

"Foot ball game," Jonas said. "Football?" I asked confused. Football. Are you serious. This is why we don't let Grant pick where we go.

"Yes football. it's the Pittsburgh Steelers, VS Cleveland Browns," He said. "Grant that is such a stupid game to go see, its clear whose going to win. Steelers." Bex said smiling.

I didn't realize Bex watched Football, but I have to say the Steelers would beat them.

*At The Game*

" Roethlisberger, why don't you learn how to be a stupid quarterback, and stop getting tackled," Grant yelled. Wow he was really into this.

"Guys I didn't expect this to be fun, but it is," I said laughing. I looked over Macey was kissing Chad, no surprise there.

Liz and Jonas were whispering then looked at me. "Okay guys what is going on?" I asked

"Ah Cam, I think ahh. Josh is here," She said looking towards the direction he was. " Of Course he would be, because I haven't seen him for how long, and then we are at a football game and here he is," I said rolling my eyes. At least he hasn't noticed me.

"Cam we can leave," Bex said. "Like hell we can, this game is too close," Grant said. He was right it was close, and all because 7 keep getting tackled before throwing the ball. He chokes under pressure.

"No its fine, they haven't noticed we were here yet," I said smiling. Thankfully they hadn't because Dillon was there, and he was the worse of all of them.

"Cammie is that you," I heard Deedee's voice. Oh great. I turned red, and I saw Josh turn around and smiled. He actually smiled at me. Does he remember me, Cammie the girl who hurt him?

"Deedee? Oh wow its been forever since I saw you. How have you been?" I said acting the best I could.

"Oh great. Gallagher girls are here," Dillon said ruling his eyes. "Im not a Gallagher Girl, if you couldn't tell ass im a dude," Grant said. " I wouldn't have guessed? You look like such a punk," Dillon said. Grant was getting mad, and it wasn't a good sign.

"Dude you know what . You're the dirt I walk on," Grant said smiling. He actually thought that was a good comeback, he must have had a little too much to drink.

" I've been real good. Just here cheering on the Browns," Deedee said. " The browns ew. Are to you blind they suck," Grant said Slurring in between his words. "Ignore him. He had a little too much to drink," I said smiling."How have you been Cam?" She asked. I saw she was looking for Zach. " We Graduated Two years ago, and things kind of went down hill since then. But we all live together, and I work full time," I said smiling. What I couldn't tell her was im a Spy, and im always away on mission."that's good all of you stayed such close good friends. What happened to that boy you where dating?" She said smiling." He and I broke up a few months ago. We had different meanings of love," I said looking down at the ground. I know Josh heard, because he keep telling Dillon to Shh.

I wonder if he would say hi to me. "Deedee im going to go say hi to Josh," I said Smiling. "Hey Josh," I said smiling. "Oh I guess they just let anybody in here," Dillon said. "Yeah I think they do, because it was on Steeler ground you browns fan wouldn't be in here," I snapped back. I heard Grant say, " You go Cammie. Tell him how it is."" Hey Cammie," JOsh said. "I know this is a little too Late, but I am sorry. For putting you through hell, and lying to you about who I was, and where I went. I didn't want to tell you, because people treat me different," I said. "They should, you act like a snob," Dillon said" Im sorry was I talking to you? I think not. Why don't you mind your own business and let us grown ups talk," I snapped back. I knew what I wanted to do to him. I wanted to hurt him, badly. "I know you didn't just talk to me like that," Dillon said. "Hmm think I just did," I said. I knew Grant, and Bex where standing up ready to jump in and pull me off of him.

"You are cocky. That doesn't surprise me. You Gallagher Girls think you can come into town and do what ever the hell you want to like you own it," Dillon said. "Oh will you grow up. That was how freaking long ago, and I didn't think iw as dating a pig like you, I was dated Josh, who I don't understand is friends with someone like you," I snapped back. I guess Dillon didn't like that and he jumped up. "What are you going to do hit a girl," I said. " Your so lucky," He said. "Lucky im a girl?" I said." Yeah you dumb bitch," He said. Okay that's where I had it. I felt Bex grab my arm. "Cam, Cool it," Bex said.

" You should think twice before calling a Gallagher Girl a bitch. You never know what we are capable of doing," I said smiling. "Well sorry again Josh," I said and I turned around to sit back down. " That's right. Walk away. That's all you were ever good at," Dillon said. " Really You think so" I said. Why was I fighting with him. Why was I so angry."Hey Cam, Can we talk without this idiot ruining it ," Josh said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Bex was following. "Bex I'll be good Trust me," I said smiling.

I heard Bex say to Dillon, " Your lucky she didn't kick your ass in front of all these people. It would look bad for a man to get his ass kicked by a woman."

"Cam, I never stopped thinking about you," Josh said as he was touching my arm. I felt warm, and tingly. "Josh, it wouldn't have worked. We were from two different worlds," I said trying to smile. I did use to care about him. Then I had to promise never to see him again, and here I am again with him.

"Aren't you with DeeDee?" I asked Confused. I didn't want to come between them. "Nope, she found somebody else. Im surprised she even liked him," Josh said rolling his eyes. "Dillon?" i whispered. "Yeah, but its okay. Im over it," He said smiling. " I am so sorry i never realized," I said.

" Cam what do you think of me?" He asked. " Im not sure anymore. I haven't talked to you in a while," I said. " Would you want to maybe go out, and catch up?" He asked looking down at his feet. "Yeah, Josh. I would love to," I said smiling. And just like that i had a da te, i think.

*After The Game*

"So Spill what happened?" Macey asked. " Im surprised you even realized i was gone, you were too busy sucking face with Chad," I said. "It was better then seeing Grant almst fight DIllon," Macey said. " Heres what happened. Josh asked me out to catch up," I said turning red. "You have a date. Thats exciting, but one problem didn't you promise never to talk to him again," Liz asked. "Yeah, but i mean its not like im going to be his girlfriend, and tell him im really a spy, and that i could kill dillon with one finger," I said smiling.

"SO whens your date?" Bex asked. " In two days," i said smiling. I was excited. It was new and different for me, but only because it wasn't Zach. His stupid Smirk the stupid way he said Gallagher girl. The way he would hold me in his arms, and kiss me, and tell me i love you. I missed him, and just like that a single tear fell from my eye. I would never Be Cameron Ann Goode, i would never be his wife, and he would never be my husband. I felt my world crash, yet again. ALl because of Zach. Rule number 1 never fall in love.

Spies their job, i don't why i am still surprised he hurt me. He did what he did to me. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter two*

As a spy we learned along time ago not to trust anybody, not to rely on anybody, and not to fall in love. With Zach I broke those rules, and he return it by breaking my heart. Tonight was going to be about Josh and I catching up.

"Are you ready?" Macey said.

Let's just say she picked out my outfit, I felt over dressed for catching up, but she assured me I was suppose to look smoking. I had a simple black dress, that stopped just a little bit about my knees, and she had me in silver heels.

"Macey, how am I suppose to run in these if needed?" I asked annoyed.

" Your not. That's the point," she said smiling."

Cammie, josh is here," bex screamed up. Oh goodness.

I didn't check to make sure they put away their equipment for working out, and Grants down there. " Coming," I said grabbing my purse and closing my bedroom door.

" Well, don't you try to hurt Cam, or I'll hurt you. Your buddy Dillon better not show up either," Bex said." Guys. Ill be okay." I said. " Oh Cam we put somethings in your purse, just in case, " liz said. I knew she would, and these shoes have trackers so they will know where I'm at and this necklace probably has a camera in it knowing Liz.

" You look amazing, and I feel under dress, " Josh said smiling. " Thanks, but I didn't pick it out. Mace did," I said smiling. I felt slightly uncomfortable, but I wouldn't dare admitt it. Josh got the door for me, I have to admit it was weird being here with him. I always thought him and deedee would be together. I wanted to ask why they did work, but I did want him to ask about Zach.

" Where are we going?" I asked still smiling.

" A little restaurant. Not many people know about it. I am surprise you still live here after /Gallagher. I thought you would of went off to some collage," he said.

" Nope. That was never my plan to go to collage," I said. What was I suppose to say. I was born in a spy family. Gallagher was a spy school that trained you and then you worked for the cia or mi6? That blackthorne was a school that trained them to kill?

" Where do you work now?" He asked. This relationship would never work." Since I didn't go to school its not a good job at all," I said hoping he wouldn't ask for more.

" Well my dad got his way. Ill be the next order of our family business. Regardless of what I want to do," he said. His voice sounded sad, and I knew the feeling. Sometimes I wondered if I really wanted to be a spy. But my life on the line, and go into work knowing I may never return.

*** at the restaurant ***

" So Josh. Can I ask you, why you and Deedee never worked out?" I asked him.

" That's a long story," he said while playing with his fork.

" I have time," I said.

" I really liked her, and I thought she really liked me. Well I guess she use to. We where doing great, and I thought that hey maybe she is the one I'm meant to be with. She always brought you up. ' Oh you don't look at me like you did with cam. What's she have that I don't.'. Then one night we were at Dillons girlfriends party, well ex girlfriends party. I was talking to my friend, and next thing I knew Dillons girlfriend was pulling towards her bedroom door. I was thinking she was trying to hook up with me, so I was like no and resisting to go. She opened her door, and Dillon was caught on top of Deedee and yeah," he said looking up to me.

" I am so sorry. That's awful. I know how it feels when you think you have found the one, and you end up being the one who was mislead," I said fighting back to hold the tears. " I'm over it. What happened to you, and ahh Zach?" Josh asked.

" He never grow up," I said. I felt my eyes watering,and my heart sunk to my stomach.

" Whic means? I told you my story," josh said. The look in his eyes were sorrow. He felt sorry for me.

" Zach cheated on me with some blonde girl," I said trying to smile

." I'm sorry, Cam. I have really missed you. I would never hurt you like that, " he said, and next thing I knew he was kissing me, not like Zach use to do, though.

" Gallagher Girl," Zach said. Those two words haunted me. Just like that my perfect moment was ruined.

" Zach," I whispered.

I saw his stupud smirk.

" I see you and Jimmy are doing well," he said and looked pissed." What are you freaking doing here," I asked annoyed.

" Eating. What do you think," he asked.

" I mean I told you I never wanted to see you again. According to Grant you were long gone. What happened?" I asked.

" Nothing Cameron, nothing at all," he said.

" Josh let's go," I said grabbing his arm.

" Gallagher girl. We do need to talk," he said smiling.

" Zach, no we do not, bye!" I said before I turned around and walked out of his life.


End file.
